Never Alone
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [Universo Alternativo, Remadora, Blackinnon] Não foi em um dia chuvoso. Não foi falta de cuidado. Não foi falta de atenção. Não foi irresponsabilidade. E não foi esperada. A morte de Lily e James Potter não foi nada esperada. Harry Potter não mudaria somente a vida de seu padrinho, mas também de todos ao seu redor. Ele era o menino que sobreviveu a um acidente.
1. Prólogo

_**You're never gonna be alone!**_

 _ **From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,**_

 _ **I won't let you fall,**_

 _ **You're never gonna be alone!**_

 _ **I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone.**_

— Você nunca estará sozinho, Harry.

O sussurrou foi levado pelo vento, já que o pequeno bebê adormecia tranquilamente em um berço, sem ter a mínima ideia de que algo incomodava a sua mãe. No entanto, outra pessoa escutou a promessa.

James parou no batente da porta, observando os longos cabelos ruivos de sua esposa, que estava ajoelhada ao lado do berço, a cabeça apoiada na grade, velando o sono do filho, e não parecia que ia sair dali tão cedo. Se duvidasse, cairia no sono ali mesmo. Ele não queria sobressaltá-la, mas não tinha muito o que fazer, sairiam bem cedo no dia seguinte e não queria que ela passasse uma má noite.

Ele pousou a mão no ombro de Lily, mas ela não assustou-se, como ele esperava, apenas deu um sorriso cansado, levantando o olhar para ele.

— Preocupada? — James ajoelhou-se ao seu lado.

— Eu sempre estou.

Deixou-se ser guiada para fora do quarto, não sem antes ligar a babá eletrônica.

Harry resmungou, ao ser levantado de sua cama, no dia seguinte.

— Vamos, bebê, precisamos ir! — disse Lily, com voz infantil — Você não quer ver os seus tios? É, eu também não... James, podemos ficar em casa?

Apesar de estar falando sério, apenas recebeu uma risada de resposta.

— Acho que isso foi um não — ela murmurou para Harry, pegando-o no colo.

James parecia tão perdido em instalar a cadeira de bebê no banco de trás quanto Lily tinha ficado ao trocar as fraldas pela primeira vez. Riu ao ver a concentração extrema dele ao fazer isso, e a cadeirinha não parecia nada como viam em outros carros pela rua.

— Nós somos tão inexperientes — ela sussurrou para Harry, encostando a boca em sua bochecha.

A vibração de sua voz fez com que o pequeno risse, sentindo cócegas.

— Pronto!

Lily levantou o olhar, precisando controlar-se para não gargalhar.

— Segure o Harry — ela pediu.

James obedeceu, sem entender.

Ela desafivelou alguns cintos da cadeira e afivelou, e então ficou tudo com uma aparência um pouco mais segura e parecida com o que deveria ser, embora não perfeito. Colocou Harry ali, tomando todo o cuidado, e ele parecia curioso pelos tecidos que o prendiam.

Lily fechou a porta do carro, rindo da cara de emburrado de James, antes de abrir a porta da frente, deslizando pelo banco.

— Por que essas coisas são tão complicadas? — ele perguntou com uma cara de dar dó.

— A gente vai aprender, meu amor — ela sorriu, colocando o cinto — Só precisamos de prática, pais de primeira viagem.

Apenas pôde registrar o beijo roubado de James, pela janela aberta, antes de ele dar a volta, entrando pelo lado do motorista.

— Qual é o seu fetiche com janelas abertas de carro? — ela perguntou, recostando-se ao banco.

— Não diga essa palavra! — repreendeu, solene, enquanto girava a chave na ignição.

— Fetiche não é um palavrão, não tente devolver as minhas broncas.

Ele não respondeu, começando a prestar a atenção na estrada, enquanto dava a ré.

Lily conteve o impulso de virar-se, já que era bem desconfortável, contentando-se em ajeitar o retrovisor para observar a Harry, que tinha caído no sono em poucos quilômetros de viagem.

Por que Petúnia tinha que morar tão longe?

Algumas horas depois, o sol começou a aparecer no céu, acordando a Harry, que começou a reclamar incomodado. Lily começou a sentir-se angustiada, ao ver o seu filho choramingar no banco traseiro sozinho.

— Eu vou lá para trás — ela disse, decidida.

— Lily, ele está bem — James impediu-a de tirar o cinto.

— O sol está em cima dele! E se ele ficar desidratado? Não comemos desde o café da manhã! — Lily insistiu, os olhos fixos no retrovisor — E eu não tenho certeza se essa reflexão nos olhos não vá fazê-lo mal.

James ignorou-a, girando o volante do automóvel.

— Potter, encosta — disse Lily, nervosa.

Ele suspirou, girando o volante novamente.

Lily tirou o cinto, sem esperar pelo carro parar, indo para trás com dificuldade. Ao ver que ela já estava lá, James ajeitou o retrovisor e pisou no acelerador.

Ela pegou a bolsa em que guardava as coisas de Harry, começando a procurar pela mamadeira, que tinham decidido levar por precaução. O filho começou a reclamar no banco, e Lily decidiu soltar o cinto, pegando-o em seu colo, enquanto voltava a procurar.

— Lily! — ela escutou James gritar.

Ele deu uma virada brusca no volante, e sua reação automática foi encolher-se, apertando Harry contra si.

Estava bem ciente de quando a bolsa caiu ao chão e a mamadeira girava para baixo do banco, escorrendo um pouco do leite por baixo da tampa mal colocada. James bateu a cabeça na janela fechada do carro, e ela viu o sangue escorrer pelo vidro trincado pela batida.

Depois disso, sentiu a própria batida, apertando Harry mais contra si. Todas as sensações: o cheiro de sangue, a dor na cabeça, a vontade de gritar e chorar ao mesmo tempo, proteger a Harry, a textura de sua pele... Ficou consciente de cada um desses detalhes, antes de apagar.

Um sussurro foi a última coisa que escutou.

 _— Você nunca estará sozinho, Harry._


	2. Capítulo 1 - Sirius

Ele olhou para a garrafa de vidro, iluminada contra a luz vinda da janela aberta, a claridade que feria os seus olhos. Mesmo assim, forçou-se a encarar a superfície transparente. Se um único centímetro de líquido âmbar ainda persistia lá dentro era um milagre. Lembrava-se perfeitamente bem de tê-la cheia no dia anterior, mas é claro que a notícia que recebeu não permitiria que permanecesse assim.

 _— Eu sinto muito, senhor Black, mas James e Lily Potter faleceram esta manhã._

Ele não quis acreditar. Ligou a TV no noticiário, onde dava as informações do acidente de carro. Então foi até o hospital junto com a responsável do Serviço Social, Amelia Bones. Reconheceu os corpos, o que foi a parte mais difícil de todo o processo, e provavelmente o pior momento de sua vida.

 _— Você é a única pessoa que essa criança tem. Se você não cuidar dela, ela irá para a adoção, e sabe-se lá em que família pode parar._

Nunca seria capaz de abandonar ao seu afilhado justo quando ele mais precisava, o problema era que não tinha a menor noção de como cuidar de uma criança, ainda mais em tão pouca idade.

Antes que ficasse ciente do que estava fazendo, ele jogou o seu braço para trás, pegando impulso, antes de atirar a garrafa na direção da parede. O vidro estilhaçou-se assim que entrou em contato, causando um enorme estrondo, os pedaços de tamanhos variados espalharam-se pelo chão da sala.

Não importou-se com isso, passando a mão pelo cabelo mediano e barba rala.

Amaldiçoou-se. Por que nunca teve mais interesse em ver as interações familiares? Por que nunca procurou saber como cuidar de Harry? Por que não deixou Remus ser o padrinho do garoto?

Alice Longbottom tinha se mudado com o marido e filho para a Califórnia. Exceto Sirius, ela era a única que poderia cuidar do menino, e duvidava que eles tivessem a capacidade de cuidá-lo quando já tinham um bebê em casa. Além do mais, era do outro lado do mundo, ele não poderia vê-lo sempre, como fazia antes.

Sentou-se no sofá, ignorando completamente o barulho que fazia quando pisava em cima de algum pedaço do que tinha sido a garrafa. Pegou o gancho do telefone fixo, pressionando as teclas com os dedos trêmulos, e colocou-o ao ouvido, esperando a ligação completar-se.

— Atenda, por favor — ele abaixou a cabeça, fechando os olhos com força.

A ressaca parecia piorar a cada minuto, e não conseguia lembrar-se de onde tinha deixado a cartela de remédios para esses casos.

— Alô?

Ele abriu os olhos, sabendo que corria o risco de cair no sono.

— Alô? Remus?

Esfregou os olhos, tentando manter-se acordado.

— Sirius? O que houve?

Escutar aquela voz tão familiar para ele fez com que precisasse conter-se para não desabar.

— Você... — Sirius engoliu em seco — Ficou sabendo?

O outro lado da linha também ficou silencioso.

— De James e Lily? Sim, eu vi na TV.

Era tão surreal aquela situação.

— Você reconheceu os corpos?

Sirius fechou os olhos mais uma vez com força, como se estivesse com esperanças de acordo daquele pesadelo.

— Sim, eram eles — disse com dificuldade.

— E agora?

O tom de voz de Remus mudou, e ele também sentiu-se perdido. A mesma pergunta feita rodeava a sua cabeça desde que recebeu a desagradável notícia.

— E agora, Remus? — ele repetiu a pergunta — Eu não posso deixar Harry com um bando de desconhecidos, mas... Caramba!

— E a irmã de Lily? — perguntou Remus.

Sirius não a consideraria nem por um segundo.

— É uma cachorra. Sempre teve ódio de Lily, cortou relações e só convidou-a para o casamento por obrigação dos pais — ele disse.

— Mas não era para lá onde estavam indo? — o outro voltou a perguntar, estranhando.

— Manter uma relação formal é diferente de cuidar de uma criança. Foi o último pedido dos pais delas, pelo que eu saiba.

— Ela não vai querer ficar com ele?

Aquela opção era completamente imperdoável. Mesmo se quisesse, não seria justo com a criança, Petúnia não era o tipo de irmã carinhosa, quem dirá tia.

 _"Mas ela sabe cuidar de uma criança"_ a sua mente provocou-o.

— Eu não vou permitir — ele disse, passando a mão pelo rosto mais uma vez — Vou precisar da sua ajuda.

— Minha? Você acha que eu sei muita coisa? — Remus deu uma risada leve do outro lado — Eu vou procurar uma babá para Harry. Pelo menos por enquanto, ela vai te ajudar.

— Obrigado — sabia que aquela palavra não poderia expressar a gratidão que sentia.

Remus e Harry eram as únicas pessoas que ainda restavam a ele, que ainda importavam para ele. Ele não podia se permitir falhar, não daquela vez.

Abriu os olhos, que ainda estavam fechados, e levantou a cabeça quando escutou batidas na porta. Olhou para a situação ao redor, sentindo-se ainda letárgico, antes de abrir a porta.

— Se você continuar quebrando as coisas por aqui, a sua vizinha vai ligar para a polícia — disse Amelia com um pouco de seriedade — E aí as coisas não vão ser fáceis para você.

Sirius olhou para a casa ao lado, escutando apenas o som do aspirador.

— Se eu tivesse denunciado todas as brigas que escutei dali... — ele disse, sem importar-se.

— Você precisa ficar na linha — ela disse, olhando por cima de seu ombro — Ou pode perder a guarda do Harry.

— Você disse que o testamento me nomeia...

Amelia levantou as sobrancelhas, como se pedindo para entrar, e ele afastou-se, dando o espaço.

— É claro que nomeia, mas é uma fase de adaptação — ela disse, descendo a alça da bolsa de seu ombro e colocando-a em cima do sofá, caminhando direto para onde o chão estava coberto de cacos de vidro, pisando em cima de alguns com o seu salto alto — Se continuar com esse comportamento de tacar garrafas pelas paredes...

— Eu estou surtando aqui! — Sirius quase gritou, antes de lembrar-se da vizinha fofoqueira e ir fechar a janela — Eu não tenho mais esse direito?

— Infelizmente você terá que pensar no seu afilhado em primeiro lugar. Eu posso indicar uma psicóloga, se for de seu interesse, mas precisa manter o controle. Provar que é capaz de cuidar desse garoto.

Era como se o mundo inteiro estivesse sobre os seus ombros, mas Sirius concordou com a cabeça, em silêncio.

— Se tiver quem possa ajudá-lo será bem melhor — ela disse.

— Eu tenho — ele disse.

— E esteja ciente de que outros assistentes sociais podem sentir-se livres para visitar a sua casa sem um aviso prévio. Um deslize e você perderá a guarda.

Amelia deu um aperto amigável em seu ombro, antes de pegar a bolsa e voltar a sair da casa, deixando-o sozinho e perdido para trás.

Ele começou a pegar os cacos um a um, jogando-os em uma sacola plástica, sentindo que eles representavam cada pedaço fragmentado do seu coração. Não podia evitar lembrar-se de todas as vezes em que magoou-se. Da primeira vez que descobriu que não podia confiar em seus pais, quando sua prima Andrômeda fugiu de casa e nunca mais soube dela, quando fugiu de casa deixando Regulus para trás, a traição de Pettigrew... E então a morte de seus melhores amigos.

Quantas vezes mais ele seria abandonado?

Não permitiria que Harry passasse por esse tipo de situação.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Marlene

— E como você se sente em relação a isso?

Devia ser a vigésima vez que perguntava aquilo, somente naquele dia.

O relógio marcava o meio dia, mas a vontade de Marlene voltar para casa era nula. A cada vez que proferia a mesma pergunta, servindo como uma companhia muda, que apenas ouvia e mal falava, queria que tivesse alguém assim para ela. Alguém que a perguntasse se ela estava bem e o que sentia em relação ao que estava acontecendo na sua vida.

E então ela responderia que estava tudo uma droga. Todas as noites ela chegava cedo em casa, tentando preparar um jantar especial, fazer algo de diferente para ver se conseguia esquentar novamente as coisas que tinham esfriado desde que o 1º ano de casada tinha se passado. E então ela ficava esperando Aaron, o seu marido, chegar em casa, e sempre acabava adormecida ou ele chegava bem mais tarde do que tinha prometido.

— Senhora Tames — a secretária interrompeu os seus pensamentos pós consulta.

— Senhorita McKinnon — Marlene corrigiu-a — Eu permaneço com o meu sobrenome de solteira para todos os efeitos.

Ela assentiu, parecendo desconfortável, antes de dar um aviso qualquer, ao qual ela não prestou atenção, e sair. Logo depois, a porta abriu-se e Marlene ajeitou-se em sua cadeira para o próximo paciente.

— O que houve? — ela largou a prancheta em cima da mesa, pegando as mãos da adolescente, tentando passar confiança.

As horas se passaram e a única coisa que a alimentava eram as barras de cereal da segunda gaveta da escrivaninha. O trabalho ocupava a sua mente dos problemas. Escutar o problema dos outros fazia com que ela tentasse consolar a si mesma, dizendo que não estava tão ruim, que se todos podiam superar ela também podia.

Assim que chegou em casa, escutou o som de vidro quebrando-se na casa ao lado, mais uma vez naquela semana. Aquele vizinho descontrolado e irresponsável que ela tinha que suportar.

 _"Pelo menos ele se diverte"_ sua mente provocou-a.

Era fácil quando se vivia às custas de alguma fortuna familiar, já que não o via sair de casa para trabalhar. Saía tarde para alguma festa e voltava de madrugada, às vezes acompanhado por alguma mulher, e não eram nada discretos.

— Você é a assistente social, não é? — ela perguntou quando viu aquela mulher outra vez por ali — Diga ao seu cliente para controlar-se. Se eu escutá-lo quebrando os móveis outra vez essa semana, ligo para a polícia.

E fechou a porta da casa sem esperar por uma resposta da mulher, que não fazia nada além de seu trabalho, mas mesmo assim tinha recebido aquele desaforo de sua parte. Riu consigo mesma, era uma velha amargurada. Sentia o relógio biológico batendo, com cada vez menos força, anunciando que a sua capacidade de procriar estava se perdendo no meio das brigas e afastamentos matrimoniais.

Não tinha sido sempre aquele o seu sonho? Casar-se e ter filhos? O que tinha mudado? Onde tinha parado todo aquele amor que sentia por Aaron, e ele por ela?

Quando via ao seu vizinho rebelde trazer alguma mulher para casa, perguntava-se se Aaron estava mesmo lhe sendo fiel, quando dizia estar no trabalho. Talvez não fosse justo duvidar de seu caráter daquela forma, mas ele demonstrava todos os sinais indicados pela psicologia, todos os sinais que ela já ajudou pacientes a entenderem, a perceberem.

Pegou a lista telefônica na mesa ao lado do telefone fixo. Geralmente usava as folhas amareladas e velhas para aumentar o fogo da lareira, mas ela seria útil naquele momento, embora pudesse apenas pegar o seu celular. Lembrava-se de um número que tinha usado uma vez, mas que não guardou em seu celular. Assim que encontrou-o, decidiu ligar pelo fixo, já que o celular gastaria créditos demais e ela queria falar apenas o necessário.

— Alastor Moody? — ela perguntou, assim que a ligação completou — Sou eu, Marlene McKinnon. Eu quero que investigue o meu marido.

Tratou de todos os detalhes, antes de colocar o telefone de volta no gancho. Sentindo-se vazia, conforme olhava para os detalhes de sua casa, que não conseguia mais reconhecer como sua. Sua vida tinha se tornado oca. Passava mais tempo no trabalho para tentar compensar a falta que sentia de um parceiro, que passava o dobro do tempo em seu trabalho, vendo e revendo estatísticas de venda como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

O seu celular vibrou e ela viu uma nova mensagem.

 **Aaron Tames**

Online há 1 min

Teve uma queda da bolsa aqui (17:45)

Vou precisar ficar (17:45)

Não me espere acordada (17:45)

Ela bloqueou novamente a tela com um suspiro.

— O que aconteceu com a gente? — sussurrou.

As coisas sempre tinham sido daquele jeito e ela nunca notou? Ele sempre tinha sido tão afastado e frio? Ela não queria mais aquilo para a sua vida. Destampando a garrafa de licor que estava abandonada em uma gaveta, ela lembrou-se de quando tornou-se aquela pessoa tão vazia. Uma cega por amor estúpida.

 _— O que você pensa que está fazendo? — Aaron gritava._

 _— Eu só estava me divertindo! — Marlene disse, assustada, tentando cobrir o seu corpo, que tinha somente um biquíni cobrindo-o._

 _— Estamos noivos, Marlene! Noivos! Quando você vai se dar respeito?_

 _Ela sentiu raiva, abrindo a boca, indignada, enquanto lágrimas começavam a escorrer de seus olhos pela mágoa._

 _— Você está sendo um idiota._

 _Ele então disse, como sua última palavra:_

 _— Se você continuar desse jeito, não vai ter mais casamento._

Passou a adolescência inteira sem importar-se com o que diriam dela, e então fizeram uma verdadeira lavagem cerebral nela. Estava tão apaixonada, iludida, acreditando finalmente ser amada pela família, que só estavam tratando-a melhor por estar em um relacionamento com um publicitário de tanto sucesso como ele. Ela não percebeu que estava abandonando a si mesma, a sua personalidade, tornando-se uma pessoa que não era ela.

E para quê? Para ter sempre as suas vontades negadas? Para não ser digna do mínimo de sua atenção e consideração?

Ela foi até o quarto, abrindo a porta do guarda roupas e tirando todas as suas roupas de lá, revirando, procurando. Encontrou um par de meia calça arrastão e estendeu-o à sua frente.

 _— Você vai mesmo usar essas meias de prostituta no nosso primeiro encontro?_

Marlene abaixou-se, tirando os saltos altos para colocá-la por baixo de sua saia, que ia abaixo do joelho. Voltou a procurar, encontrando um top que amava usar com uma jaqueta de couro durante a sua adolescência, e que parecia ainda caber em suas medidas.

 _— Eu não entendo o que a agrada tanto em mostrar a barriga desse jeito. É vulgar!_

Ela fez o blazer deslizar por seus braços, caindo ao chão, junto com tantas outras roupas, e abriu os botões da camiseta social branca. Tirou o sutiã também, já que o top era tomara que caia, e colocou-o, sentindo-se realizada por ainda caber nela. Olhou-se no espelho, admirando as mudanças de visual que estava fazendo, perguntando-se como Aaron nunca notou aquelas roupas escondidas, teria jogado fora sem hesitar. As suas costas desnudas, mostrando as suas covas logo na região acima da bunda.

 _— Você precisa aprender a se vestir como a futura esposa de um publicitário respeitado._

Mesmo que estivesse empolgada por ter tão poucas roupas cobrindo-a, pegou a jaqueta para pôr por cima do top. Mesmo assim, sentiu a saia desagradá-la. Tinha várias como aquela, não?

 _— Você está agindo como uma qualquer._

Como podia ter se apaixonado por um cara como aquele?

Como podia ter se deixado manipular por tanto tempo?

E como podia só ter acordado agora?

Pegou a tesoura que estava guardada dentro de uma gaveta e passou-a pelo tecido solto da saia. Começou a cortá-la, cada vez mais insatisfeita com o comprimento. Até que atingiu o que ela gostava, apenas alguns centímetros abaixo da sua bunda.

Puxou o elástico que prendia o seu cabelo, deixando os fios cobrirem toda a extensão que alcançavam. Voltou a calçar o seu salto alto.

Pegou uma bolsa menor que tinha, pegando apenas o dinheiro e as chaves de casa. O celular ficou em cima do balcão da cozinha, vibrando. E Marlene saiu para voltar com a sua vida dupla.

 _— Sabe, Emme, eu acho que nunca servi para casar._


	4. Capítulo 3 - Tonks

— Sinto muito, mas não estamos abrindo vagas.

Contudo, a placa do lado de fora da confeitaria dizia outra coisa. E, quando Tonks saiu da loja, a placa não foi retirada, como era de se esperar quando algum candidato era aprovado de última hora.

O seu pescoço não suportava mais as voltas que a sua cabeça toda vez que saía à rua, procurando por qualquer placa que não dissesse o local para onde os carros deveriam dirigir-se ou "aluga-se/vende-se um apartamento". Estava em alguma crise de desemprego e não sabia?

— Quatro anos de faculdade desperdiçados — disse Andrômeda, quando ela voltou para o almoço, desapontada.

Há muito tempo tinha deixado de preocupar-se em qual a área de emprego estava procurando, só precisava encontrar um e logo, pois viver sob o teto dos seus pais não era o que sempre desejou para si depois do colégio.

— Andy, por favor — disse Ted, olhando repreensor para a esposa.

Tonks deu um sorriso leve, ao notar que o pai olhava para a área de quadrinhos e charges do jornal. Ele deu uma piscadela para ela, passando a folha de classificados.

— Talvez hoje seja o seu dia de sorte — ele brincou.

Ela não estava tão segura, mas fingiu animação, comendo um pouco da batata sorridente do prato, enquanto pegava o pilor azul para circular alguns anúncios.

— Ainda digo que ninguém vai te aceitar com esse visual — disse Andrômeda, não parecendo disposta a deixar o assunto morrer — E garçonete não é uma boa opção, ou qualquer coisa que envolve equilibrar bandejas sobre patins.

Tonks teve que concordar com isso.

— Eu não vou mudar a minha aparência — ela disse, contudo.

— Deveria ter um estúdio de tatuagem, talvez — sugeriu Andrômeda, sem maldade na voz — Ou algum cabeleireiro.

— Isso seria interessante! — indicou Ted, mas como ria olhando para o jornal, era difícil de dizer se concordava com elas ou com algo dito na impressão.

— Você não está rindo da própria piada de novo, não é? — perguntou Tonks, sem poder evitar.

Ele fechou o jornal, parecendo constrangido.

— Você sabe que eu poderia te arrumar alguma coisa lá no jornal tranquilamente — ele disse.

— A ideia de trabalhar é adquirir responsabilidades — disse Tonks — Como vou ficar independente com um trabalho arrumado por você?

Andrômeda concordou com a cabeça, olhando diretamente para o marido.

Era difícil definir quem tinha começado com a ideia de emprego naquela casa.

— Olhe, tem esse aqui — disse Andrômeda, apontando para um que Tonks planejava riscar.

— Babá? É sério? — ela perguntou — Eu nem sei cuidar de criança!

— Não é tão difícil assim!

Ted pigarreou, antes de dar um gole d'água, sob o olhar ameaçador da esposa.

— E você sempre pode ligar para mim para tirar as suas dúvidas — ela disse.

— Eu nem sei se vou conseguir — disse Tonks, revirando os olhos.

— Então tente!

Ela nunca tinha sido boa em receber desafios, então fez um grande círculo ao redor do anúncio.

— É do outro lado da cidade, eu vou amanhã, pode ser?

Por algum motivo, ela não estava particularmente interessada naquele emprego.

Cuidar de um bebê parecia a receita para um perfeito desastre.

Assim que terminou de comer e usar o pilor na folha de jornal, ela dobrou-o colocando em sua bolsa, iria nos lugares mais pertos primeiro, como sempre fazia.

— Tente não voltar muito tarde! — disse Andrômeda, antes que ela fechasse a porta.

Estava a apenas algumas quadras de casa, caminhando, quando viu dois mascarados saírem de uma loja. Tentou correr para um beco, mas um deles puxou-a pelo braço, enquanto o outro apontava a arma.

— Anda! Dê as suas coisas!

Com a mão tremendo, ela estendeu a sua bolsa, esperando que fosse suficiente, mas ele apontou o revólver para o seu relógio, que ela também tirou.

— Ande! — ele disse, irritado por sua demora.

Assim que entregou-o, ergueu as mãos, nervosa, mas eles correram para dentro de um ônibus em movimento.

Sentiu o coração quase quebrar os seus ossos de tão forte que batia, o seu dia só estava indo de mal a pior.

— Moça! Está tudo bem contigo?

Uma senhora simpática levou-a até a sua farmácia, onde deu-lhe um copo d'água.

— Esse bairro está um absurdo! — ela reclamou — Mas está tudo bem mesmo? Ele não te machucou?

— Não, eu estou bem — disse Tonks, depois de conseguir normalizar a respiração, ainda nervosa.

— Você deveria fazer um boletim de ocorrência.

Ela começou a negar com a cabeça.

— Não quero ir sozinha.

Entregou-a o copo, quase derrubando-o, antes de sair do estabelecimento, fazendo o caminho contrário ao que seguia. Assim que chegou em casa, tocou a campainha, já que suas chaves tinham sido levadas.

— Filha? — Andrômeda estranhou a sua chegada tão rápida.

— Eu acabei de ser assaltada — disse, sentando-se ao sofá — Levaram a minha bolsa com tudo e o relógio.

— A gente deveria fazer o BO.

— E do que vai adiantar? A polícia nunca recupera.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto, tentando acalmar-se.

— Eu vou tomar um banho agora — ela disse.

— Eu vou te levar para os locais amanhã — disse Andrômeda.

— Mãe, você não pode desmarcar todas as visitas. Essas pessoas estão procurando um lugar pra morar.

— E você está procurando um emprego.

Ela viu a mãe ir para o telefone, decidida, e lamentou a perda do seu celular. Levantou-se, tomando uma chuveirada rápida, antes de decidir sair para se animar.

— Vou para uma balada que tem aqui perto. Posso? — cruzou os dedos atrás das costas, torcendo para ela concordar.

Andrômeda suspirou, antes de concordar.

Sabia que era difícil para ela concordar com aquilo, ainda mais sabendo que não tinha mais o celular para saber onde estava. Tonks decidiu que não poderia ter tanto azar em um só dia. Já tinha sido assaltada, não tinha mais o que roubarem dela.

— Você pega uma cópia do jornal de novo? Eu perdi ele com a bolsa — pediu Tonks, antes de começar a se arrumar.

Sentia falta da sua vida de universitária, era tão diferente de ser jogada completamente àquela realidade. Dividir quarto com outras garotas, ir à festas, viver a vida, era tão bom, mas durou menos do que ela esperava.

Definitivamente o seu dia não podia ficar pior do que já estava.

Assim que chegou à balada que tinha perto de casa, sentiu todas as preocupações irem embora, a música alta quase não a permitia pensar, toda aglomeração de corpos tatuados e cabelos pintados a fazia sentir-se em casa, como se tivesse voltado para os tempos de faculdade.

Sentada ao bar, tomando um gole de cerveja, permitiu-se finalmente relaxar.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Marlene

Assim que entrou na fila para a balada, arrependeu-se de ter saído de casa.

Se fosse algum tempo atrás, simplesmente teria pegado o seu celular e ligado para Emmeline para que saíssem para beber em algum bar. Depois obviamente seria arrastada para aquela casa, de qualquer forma, mas não estaria sozinha, como estava naquele momento.

O problema é que não falava com Emme fazia muito tempo.

Muito tempo mesmo.

Não sabia por onde a amiga andava, o que estava fazendo ou como estava. E pensar que todo aquele afastamento era tudo por culpa sua. Por culpa de sua estupidez de se deixar mandar por aquele homem.

Era irônico como ela tinha se deixado levar por aquele sentimento, pela ideia de ser o tipo de mulher que um homem respeitava. Tinha perdido o respeito a si própria, o respeito que as suas amigas sentiam por si. Tinha perdido tudo.

Não notou quando chegou por fim à frente do segurança, que cuidava da entrada da boate. Ele apenas olhou-a, antes de deixá-la entrar. Ninguém precisava questionar a sua idade para saber que ela não era uma adolescente de 15 anos. Deu um sorriso, agradecendo-o, antes de passar para dentro de um ambiente que já esteve muito acostumada a estar.

A música alta e as luzes coloridas não a confortaram a princípio, mas sabia que tomar uma bebida a acalmaria. Sentou-se ao lado de uma garota de cabelos pintados de rosa, antes pedir uma vodka para o barman.

— Isso que é começar a noite em grande estilo — a garota comentou, observando-a tomar o primeiro shot.

— Estou acostumada a beber — disse Marlene, quase que com amargura.

Esse era um prazer que Aaron não pôde tirar dela.

— Não tenho a mesma sorte, minha mãe tem uma coleira muito bem colocada na minha garganta — ela riu — Sou Tonks.

— McKinnon — respondeu automaticamente.

Tonks riu.

— Não, eu me apresento assim porque eu não gosto do meu nome — ela explicou.

— Oh! Então eu me chamo Marlene — riu ao entender.

— Suponho que também tem um motivo para precisar tomar uma boa vodka para começar a noite — Tonks indicou seu copo vazio — O meu é desemprego e fui assaltada hoje de manhã. Qual é o seu?

— Cerveja não é o melhor jeito de descontar as frustrações — disse Marlene, rindo por sua espontaneidade.

Ela deu de ombros, voltando a beber de seu copo.

— Um casamento fracassado que poderia dar horas de desabafo.

— Sou toda ouvidos — Tonks disse.

Era irônico, considerando o volume da música que tocava.

— Eu era outra pessoa antes de me casar — contou Marlene — Ele me obrigou a mudar. E desde que eu não consigo mais engravidar, o nosso casamento se tornou apenas isso. Uma necessidade de ter um filho. Sem sentimentos, sem uma história.

— E você ainda gosta desse babaca?

Tinha chegado a um ponto em que não sentia mais vontade de defendê-lo por suas atitudes.

— Eu não sei.

Tonks terminou o seu copo de cerveja, parecendo refletir sobre o que ela tinha dito.

— Você está precisando mesmo relaxar! — ela deu uma risada um pouco acima do nível de normalidade.

— E você está precisando de um emprego.

— A vida não é perfeita.

Era muito estranho conversar com uma garota evidentemente mais nova do que ela sem estar em seu local de trabalho, mas ao mesmo tempo era algo completamente normal. Não iria jamais substituir o que Emmeline foi na sua vida, mas não via problema algum em fazer novas amizades. Estava precisando.

Elas continuaram bebendo e conversando sobre suas vidas. Talvez tivesse contado tudo, incluindo a sua adolescência, para uma completa estranha. E tinha ouvido praticamente a vida inteira de Tonks em troca.

Tinha esquecido como era divertido você desabafar com alguém.

O resto da noite era um completo borrão, ela concluiu quando abriu os olhos no dia seguinte. Estava deitada no sofá de casa e, por um momento, perguntou-se se tinha sonhado com aquela noite, mas a expressão no rosto de Aaron dizia outra coisa.

Agradecia por não sentir e nunca ter sentido ressaca, pois odiaria discutir o seu relacionamento com dores de cabeça.

— Bom dia — ela disse, sem incomodar-se com seu olhar.

— O que significa isso? — Aaron perguntou.

— Significa que eu dormi no sofá.

Ela foi até a cozinha, procurando por alguma coisa para comer.

— Que roupas são essas, Marlene? — Aaron a seguiu.

— Roupas que eu comprei — mentiu.

— Você não pode... Eu não vou permitir...

Marlene fechou a porta da geladeira com força, soltando uma risada sarcástica.

— Você não vai permitir? — repetiu — Eu não dependo financeiramente de você, caso tenha esquecido, Aaron. Eu tenho o meu emprego, o qual você não pode me obrigar a desfazer-me dele. Sou capaz de me sustentar.

— Eu não sei mais quem você é! — Aaron exclamou.

— Claro que não sabe! Você mora naquele seu escritório ou na bolsa de valores. Eu também não sabia quem era, mas já me encontrei.

Marlene deu a costas para ele, enchendo o silêncio com o som do suco de laranja sendo posto no copo de vidro.

— Eu vou trabalhar, mas essa conversa não termina aqui.

Revirou os olhos, escutando os seus passos apressados para longe e o som da porta de entrada fechando-se. Olhou para o relógio e foi até o seu celular, em cima da mesa de centro, que vibrava incansavelmente.

Era a sua secretária avisando que tinha cliente já esperando por ela.

— Cancele os compromissos do dia, eu só volto para o escritório à tarde — respondeu Marlene, antes de desligar o celular, sem explicar suas motivações.

Bebendo o seu suco, observou pela janela da casa a vizinhança, então foi que viu o seu vizinho detestável, Sirius Black, tentando ninar falhamente o bebê.

A assistente social tinha sido rápida, tinha que admitir.

Revirou os olhos novamente, observando aquele fracasso e odiando-se assim que suas mãos foram instintivamente para a maçaneta de casa.

Assim que pisou fora de casa, o choro da criança era mais evidente. Sirius tentava acalmá-lo sem sucesso, e ela perguntou-se se a assistente social não tinha notado aquela reação, ou simplesmente não importou-se.

Ele era completamente inapto para cuidar de um bebê!

Aproximou-se da varanda da casa, onde ele estava de pé, sem tê-la visto, ou certamente já teria atacado-a ou entrado na casa. Eles já estavam acostumados àquelas reações repulsivas em relação ao outro.

— Você ainda vai matar essa criança — Marlene pegou o garoto do seu colo com destreza.

— Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo? — Sirius reclamou, tentando pegá-lo de volta.

Ela ignorou-o, para evitar a vontade de batê-lo, aninhando a criança com calmaria.

— Loucos os que te nomearam padrinhos desse inocente aqui — não pôde evitar alfinetá-lo.

— A vizinhança sabe das coisas bem rápido — ele resmungou, observando com uma disfarçada surpresa como Harry acalmou-se nos braços dela.

— Viu? É só ter jeito!

Assim que ele adormeceu, ela voltou a passá-lo para seus braços. Ele não voltou a chorar, como pensou que poderia acontecer.

— Deve ter sido só cólica — disse — Nessas horas, não há o que se possa fazer.

— Diga isso para todos que me encaram feio quando ele começa a chorar — retrucou Sirius, observando o afilhado respirando calmamente.

Queria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas resolveu apenas afastar-se com um sentimento estranho em seu peito.

— E eu não estou sozinho, como vocês pensam. Eu vou contratar uma babá — Sirius voltou a dizer.

— Você não me deve satisfações — Marlene replicou — Apenas não acorde a vizinhança inteira.

Voltou para dentro de casa, tendo escutado-o chamá-la de nomes não impróprios, mas desagradáveis, os quais já estavam acostumados a usarem para referir-se um ao outro.

Sentou-se ao sofá, somente pensando que ele tinha visto-a usando as mesmas roupas com as quais saiu na noite anterior. Passou as mãos pelo rosto, pensando que talvez um banho seria suficiente para que se recompusesse antes de ir ao trabalho.

Não sabia explicar ainda, mas aquela cena tinha mexido com ela.

Assim que levantou-se, viu seu celular vibrar outra vez.

 **Tonks**

Boa sorte em mais um dia

Ela riu.

Parece que tinham ficado sóbrias o suficiente para trocar os números, antes de simplesmente esquecerem-se do que estavam fazendo. Ou talvez só ela tinha ficado bêbada o suficiente para esquecer.


	6. Capítulo 5 - Tonks

Quando Tonks era acordada sem o menor cuidado, rodeada de sons de coisas caindo e a luz do sol no seu rosto, ela não precisava recuperar a consciência o suficiente para concluir que estava encrencada, antes mesmo de lembrar o motivo disso.

— Levanta, Nymphadora.

Ela odiava ter que acordar daquele jeito, com direito a ter seu edredom tirado de cima de si rapidamente, deixando-a à mercê do frio, mas sabia que não era uma boa ideia reclamar das coisas com a sua mãe, mesmo quando ela estivesse calma.

Abriu os olhos com dificuldade, vendo-a sair do quarto, o salto soando alto contra o som das tábuas do chão.

Ela gostaria que seu quarto tivesse um carpete para suavizar o som, mas quem projetou a arquitetura de toda a casa foi sua mãe, e desconfiava o motivo desses pequenos detalhes incômodos.

Levantou-se da cama, sentindo tudo ao seu redor girar, mas não iria dar o gosto à sua mãe de vê-la tão afetada. Deixou a coluna o mais ereta possível, apoiando-se nas paredes pelo caminho até as escadas.

Por que ainda existiam escadas? Qual a necessidade delas?

Decidiu que seria muito humilhante se sua mãe a visse descendo as escadas sentada, como costumava fazer quando criança, e apoiou-se o melhor que pôde no corrimão, enquanto descia os degraus, sentindo as pernas moles.

Caramba! Ela não tinha bebido apenas cerveja?

Nunca tinha ficado bêbada com cerveja.

— Bom dia — ela chegou até a cozinha.

Andrômeda não respondeu, concentrada em fritar os ovos e a panqueca.

Tonks puxou uma cadeira, sentindo-se mais segura depois de sentada, sem grandes riscos de cair no chão. Pôs os cotovelos em cima da mesa, apoiando a testa no meio dos braços, ainda com sono. Nem se lembrava de como tinha chegado em casa.

Ai, caramba. Como ela chegou em casa?

Sobressaltou-se com a brusquidão com que sua mãe pôs o prato de comida à sua frente, quase que quebrando a mesa por tamanha força.

Queria que seu pai estivesse em casa, as broncas sempre eram menos constrangedoras com ele por perto.

— Você vai precisar disso, se quiser parecer o mínimo decente para a entrevista — sua mãe pôs um copo d'água com o efervescente borbulhando.

— Entrevista? — Tonks perguntou, tomando um gole da água e fazendo careta com o gosto.

— O emprego de babá — Andrômeda cruzou os braços — Eu já liguei para o número que estava no jornal, avisando que estaríamos lá hoje às 14 horas.

Ela não tinha esquecido _desse_ anúncio do jornal.

Quase preferia trabalhar em uma cafeteria, mesmo que derrubasse as bandejas no meio do caminho até a mesa.

— Coma, não vai querer sair de estômago vazio — Andrômeda sentou-se à sua frente, observando-a.

A contragosto, Tonks obedeceu.

Se seu pai não estava em casa e sua mãe não estava comendo, é porque já tinham comido e nesse horário era para estarem no trabalho, exceto que sua mãe tinha decidido levá-la até as entrevistas de emprego.

Lembrar-se de que estava sem celular apenas a deixou mais irritada.

E pensar que tinha achado que era impossível seu dia anterior piorar.

Foi tomar uma chuveirada ligeira, não sentindo a menor vontade de sair na rua com o suor impregnado da noite passada. Suas pernas doíam, demonstrando que ela devia ter dançado muito.

Quando voltou para o quarto, as suas roupas menos divertidas estavam estendidas na cama. É claro que sua mãe já tinha decidido o que ela vestiria para causar uma boa impressão.

Andrômeda estava sentada à mesa da sala de jantar, esperando-a com calmaria. Sua expressão estava serena e ela não estava apressando-a.

Tonks preferia quando ela gritava do que quando dava o tratamento de silêncio.

— Você vai precisar — sua mãe levantou-se da cadeira, estendendo um celular para ela.

— Obrigada — agradeceu, sem querer irritá-la.

Enquanto colocava o celular na bolsa e esperava-a tirar o carro da garagem, viu um pedaço de papel dobrado no fundo. Tinha um número de telefone escrito.

Sobressaltou-se com o som da buzina e apressou-se em entrar no lado do passageiro. Desbloqueou a tela com a senha que lembrava-se de usar quando ainda usava aquele celular — ainda bem que não tinha jogado fora —, tentando lembrar-se da noite passada.

Lembrou-se da mulher com quem conversou durante a noite.

E, sim, ela tomou mais do que uma cerveja.

Devia ser dela, então, o número do celular. Não lembrava-se de ter beijado uma boca naquela noite. Resolveu mandar uma mensagem, perguntando-se qual número que tinha dado em troca. Se fosse o número do celular roubado, seria bem engraçado se o ladrão respondesse.

 _"Boa sorte em mais um dia"_

Depois da noite anterior, elas poderiam se considerar amigas, certo?

As duas pareceram ter tido um dia de merda.

Guardou o celular na bolsa e encostou a cabeça no vidro do carro, fechando os olhos. Mesmo se não conseguisse dormir um pouco, fechar os olhos sempre ajudava a mantê-la mais acordada depois.

Será que tinha um Starbucks no caminho para a casa do casal?

Ela não reclamaria de um bom copo de Frappuccino todos os dias de manhã, tendo que aguentar uma criança.

Começou a fantasiar como deveria ser a casa e a família.

E a criança? Seria daquelas meigas e super cativantes ou daquelas insuportáveis e choronas?

Será que conseguiria dar conta? Está bem que já tinha dado conta de um primo por parte do seu pai, mas era diferente, ele não era mais um bebê, tinha uns 4 anos de idade. Não precisava preocupar-se com fraldas, mamadeiras e papinhas.

— Filha, chegamos.

Tonks abriu os olhos, sentindo-se um pouco mais descansada, apesar de não ter dormido, como sua mãe deve ter acreditado.

— Espere — Andrômeda impediu-a, antes que pudesse abrir a porta do carro e sair, e tirou um corretivo da sua bolsa.

Apesar de querer reclamar, decidiu não fazê-lo.

Devia estar com uma cara péssima para sua mãe decidir maquiá-la ali.

— Obrigada — sorriu cansada, antes de dar um beijo na bochecha da mãe como agradecimento e abrir a porta.

Ela não era do tipo de mulher de usar saltos altos, então agradecia por sua mãe não ter tentado obrigá-la a isso. Não é como se uma babá precisasse se vestir sempre bem, pelo contrário, era até melhor começar a pensar em levar uma blusa extra sempre.

Nem tinha começado a entrevista e já se convencia de que estava contratada...

Tocou na campainha, vendo pelo reflexo da janela que sua mãe a esperava no carro, parecendo nervosa por ela. Precisou conter um sorriso, gostava de quando se preocupava por ela, a acalmava. Não conseguia se imaginar indo ali, para a sua primeira entrevista de emprego sozinha — a primeira que, esperava, não inventariam uma desculpa de "Estamos sem vagas" assim que vissem os seus piercings.

Começou a escutar uns balbucios infantis quando a porta abriu-se.

Certo, aquele homem não tinha a menor pinta de pai. Talvez fosse o irmão mais velho?

— Em que posso ajudar? — ele perguntou, parecendo bastante cansado.

— Eu vim para a vaga de babá — Tonks respondeu.

O homem levantou as sobrancelhas, como se não esperasse por essa resposta.

"Você também não tem cara de pai" ela pensou, debochada, segurando-se para não devolver o olhar à altura.

— Certo, entre — disse, por fim — A propósito, o meu nome é Sirius Black.

— Tonks — ela respondeu, entrando logo atrás dele.

— Esse é o seu nome? — ele franziu o cenho.

— Meu sobrenome.

Sirius cruzou os braços, parecendo bem desconfortável.

— Oh, certo, sem intimidades então — comentou.

— Eu não gosto do meu nome — Tonks retrucou.

Não esperava que estivesse tendo uma discussão por causa do seu nome em uma entrevista de emprego.

Qual era o problema das pessoas com quem não queria dizer seu nome?

— Ah! Entendi — Sirius olhou para o outro lado — Bem... Eu não sei muito bem como funciona esse negócio, mas eu vou precisar de ajuda a maior parte do tempo e não se preocupe com o dinheiro, é só me falar um valor que eu pago.

— Desculpe-me, mas... Você é o quê da criança? Pai? Irmão? — Tonks perguntou, precisando tirar aquela dúvida de si.

Ele pareceu achar graça, mas logo ficou sério novamente.

— Ele é o meu afilhado. Eu não esperava ter que cuidar de uma criança, você entende...

"Oh, eu também não esperava, estamos quites" ela pensou.

— Eu acho que é isso, então... Você aceita?

Tonks franziu o cenho, confusa.

— Você não deveria me fazer perguntas para me conhecer melhor? — ela perguntou.

— Não estamos em um encontro — Sirius respondeu.

— Sim, mas estamos falando de cuidar de uma criança. Você nunca sabe quem está colocando dentro de casa.

— A casa tem câmeras.

Tonks duvidou, mas resolveu não questionar mais.

Só não esperava ser tão fácil assim.

— Olha, para falar a verdade... — Sirius começou.

"Lá vem".

— Nem era para eu estar tendo essa conversa contigo... É que o meu amigo entende dessas coisas, sabe, ele é o sensato da história, mas ele ainda não chegou, então...

— Eu posso esperar — interrompeu-o — É sério.

Por fim, parecia que os dois estavam mais confortáveis.

— Certo, então! Quer um chá? — Sirius perguntou.

— Não, obrigada — Tonks respondeu, caminhando em direção à uma grande janela, que ia do teto até o chão, mostrando uma parte da vizinhança.

Parecia um bom lugar para se morar.

Assustou-se quando sentiu algo nas suas pernas, e então quase se bateu.

Estava em uma casa com uma criança. O que esperava?

— É seguro deixá-lo solto por aí? — Tonks perguntou, insegura, antes de resolver pegar o bebê do chão, que não queria largar as suas meias calças.

Ele era bem grande para a sua idade.

— Ele chora quando fica muito tempo no berço — Sirius respondeu, parecendo avaliá-los.

Tinha se metido na casa de um cara que não parecia ter noção de como cuidar de uma criança, esperando que ela soubesse todas as respostas para as suas perguntas. Era uma péssima ideia. Como deixou sua mãe convencê-la de que conseguiria?

— Eu preciso ser sincera, não sei se... — Tonks começou a dizer, quando eles escutaram o som de chave na porta.

Um homem que parecia ter a mesma idade que Sirius entrou, parecendo surpreso pela cena à sua frente.

— Desculpem-me pelo atraso — ele disse.

— Este é Remus, o meu amigo de quem falei — Sirius parecia bem mais calmo por não precisar agir como o responsável pela sua contratação.

— Prazer — Tonks tentou dizer com o máximo de sua dignidade que restou.

Geralmente ela não ficava tão impressionada com os amigos dos possíveis futuros patrões.

— O que você estava dizendo? — Sirius perguntou, parecendo bem divertido por alguma coisa.

Ela ajeitou o bebê em seu colo.

— Nada, eu não estava dizendo nada. Então, vamos começar a entrevista?


End file.
